


Humanity

by starhugger



Category: Clockhand children - Fandom
Genre: :), M/M, its a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhugger/pseuds/starhugger
Summary: Or, the inevitable lack thereof.





	Humanity

For the first few moments of Shaun’s fleeting consiousness, there was nothing but darkness, and a numbing silence.

 

Something was wrong, he reasoned. He couldn’t feel his arms or legs.

 

Ringing began to go to his… ears? As he began to feel a pull, like his soul was beging pulled towards something. Something strong. The rings, became words, muted, and scared.

“Sshn… Sss…. Snn…. _**Shaun!”**_

His name was finally distinguishable, and he felt his now-working eyes open.

He saw pink eyes staring down at him, and salty, hot tears were dripping onto his tingling and numb face. He felt control seep back into his limbs like a wave washing through his body- or rather, a _tsunami._ Everything was so… Strange, surreal, _sensitive._

“Sully…?” Shaun asked, his voice cracking weakly. Immediately, a relieved gasp escaped the pink eyed clockhand, and he felt arms wrap around his body, pulling him into a hug so tight he felt like he might die.

Wait- was he dead?

“Sully— Sul- What happened—?” Shaun blurted out, and Sully pulled back.

“I… you— you died.” Sully muttered. His voice got happier then. “But!!!! You’re still here!! You’re back with me!”

Shaun felt relief sweep into his bones, and he relaxed. “And I haven’t lost my humanity, either.”

Silence.

Shaun blinked, looking up at Sully’s face.

_It was guilty._

Shaun started to shake. “Sully…?”

“You haven’t lost your humanity.” Sully whispered, beginning to tear up. “But you’re going to.”

Shaun’s eyes widened.

“Shaun- you’re… you’re in the clock.”

Shaun was still, and for a few moments, he began to deny it.

“That’s not p-”

“They can bring souls here.”

“They wouldn’t want m—”

“You’re connected to Patrick. They do want you.”

“They can’t turn me into one of t—”

“How do you think we came into existence, Shaun? They can, and they’re going to.”

 

For what must have been a full minute, Sully watched as Shaun stared at him with… well, with _horrified and terror-stricken eyes._ He moved close to Shaun then, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Shaun seemed to melt into butter, slumping into Sully’s arms.

For a second, he was silent, but then..

_Screaming._

“S-shaun!” Sully yelped, grabbing Shaun’s shoulders. Shaun’s arms were tightly around Sully, and he was screaming, hysterical and panicking in a way Sully’s never seen before. How was he supposed to—

He didn’t have fucking time for this, he reasoned, grabbing Shaun tight. “Shaun. Shaun. We don’t have time for t-”

“I’M DEAD!” Shaun screamed, shaking harder than an earthquake. “I-’m never gonna see my friends again my brother is gone oh my god I’m not going to be human anymore I—”

“SHAUN!” Sully yelled, and Shaun went unbearably silent instantly.

He held Shaun close to his chest. “Shaun, listen to me, in an hour, they’re going to take you into a big building. You’re going to kneel down and look at the floor okay? Don’t look into Crystal’s eyes. Don’t even speak. Don’t say a _single word,_ and you won’t be wiped off the Earth. She’s going to put her hand on your head. Everything is going to hurt. You’re going to hurt. You could die. But please— hold on for me, okay? You’re going to be fine—”

“I can’t do this Sully I—”

“Shaun, you don’t have a choice. Please just do as I say.”

Shaun went silent again, sniffling and shaking into his arms. For a few moments, Sully stood with him, silent, rubbing circles into his back, cooing and reassuring the hysterical human.

“Okay…” Sully said. “Let me… get you dressed.” He muttered, letting him go, and walking to the back of the room. Shaun hadn’t noticed a small closet, filled with formal attire for every spectrum and corner you could possibly want.

“What do you like.” Sully asked, his voice monotone.

“….”

“No answer?” Sully asked, with a small sigh. “Okay, Shaunie… I’ll pick something I think looks nice.”

Shaun watched silently as Sully pulled out a dark blue dress shirt, some pants, and some dress shoes. He brought out some small things, too, but Shaun couldn’t see them.

Pulling Shaun’s comfortable clothes off, for a moment, Sully only stared at his body, placing a single hand on his chest, as if he didn’t want to put the clothes onto him out of fear. Shaun only stared down, placing his hand onto his chest.

“I don’t have a binder.”

“You won’t need to worry about that, love.”

Shaun would bite out a reply, but he didn’t bother. Sully slide on the dress shirt and pants, then his shoes.

Shaun felt a small click, and Sully was strapping something onto him from behind. Clicking into the front, Shaun’s eyes widened. Suspenders.

Sully turned him to face him, and smiled. “Aw…”

He froze when he saw tears.

“Shaun…” Sully started, but Shaun was already bawling.

“Patrick… I want to see Patrick again…” Shaun wailed, burying his hands away, and Sully felt a pang of terror for the human in front of him. He was so… sensitive and unprepared.

“Don’t worry, darling, I… you’ll see him again. Don’t worry, now…” Sully murmured, wiping his tears and taking the suspenders off. He decided to switch them out with a slightly darker vest, and a bowtie.

“There… is that… is that better, dear?” He asked, hopefully. Shaun sniffled, but nodded. “Y-yes..”

“Good!!” Sully exclaimed, wiping Shaun’s eyes.

He let Shaun sit on the floor and lament for a few moments, and Sully sat behind him, taking out Shaun’s ponytail and kissing at the small of his neck.

Shaun gasped when he felt the ponytail get cut off.

Sully sighed, tearing up as he threw the now cut-off hair into the trash. Shaun whimpered as Sully cut around the sides, trimming so his hair could still be a little long and cute. It looked perfect by the time he was done, with it parted to the side and just long enough.

He pulled Shaun up by the hands and held him in a hug, then. “They’re probably gonna be ready for you in.. maybe five minutes. Anything else I should do?”

For a second, Shaun was quiet. “Yeah..” he finally replied. “Can I… can I go back to the suspenders?”

 

 

“Hm.. are they ready, yet?” Came a delicate, yet icy female voice.

“Yes, my clarity. He’s here.” Came another, deeper voice.

Shaun was seen walking in, trembling, but keeping his hands behind his back, as Sully told him to. He didn’t look at her face; the tall lady with white hair seemed intimidating anyways, so he didn’t want to regardless.

“Hello, young one.” Came her voice. Shaun held back a shudder. So _this_ was Crystal. Right next to her, standing by her seat, was a shorter, orange eyed clockhand that seemed…. _familiar._

Shaun came just close enough to where Sully told him to go. He got onto his knees as perfectly as he could, and looked down. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat, and he struggled to regulate his breathing.

He could feel the presense of.. others? But he couldn’t see them, for the time being. He felt Crystal get closer to him, somehow, as if she were peering into his brain.

“Yes…” She said, her voice as smooth as butter. “This’ll do.”

Her fingers gently touched his forehead, and, as if he was suddenly thrown backwards in time, he was flung into…

His room?

This was his old _house._

Getting up, he began to search the house, shakily. What was happening?

Suddenly, a scream that sounded— so familiar—

It was Stormy. He _knew_ it was Stormy.

Running down the stairs as fast as possible, he kept running, running….

There was no end to the stairs. He was so fucking close to her! But she was so far away all the same..

The screams enveloped into his ears, and before he knew what was happening, he was in front of her body, and it was then that he realized, the screams were _his._

Snapping back to consiousness, he can feel his own screams ringing out from his throat, and a harsh press deeper onto his skull, and he’s thrown back.

“How could you trust him? How could you trust that psychopath?” Came Eric’s fuzzy voice.

“Eric.” Shaun whispered. “Eric… please come back—” he stuttered.

“He hurt you, Shaun! He tackled you to the ground!”

He could see his worried, dark blue eyes staring into his, and he was being shaken by his old boyfriend, and they were both crying.

Crying, crying he was…

Shaun was thrown back to reality, and he realized he wasn’t breathing. His body— it was changing. But he couldn’t move. As if he was stuck where he was, he was still.

What he thought was tears began to sear into his cheeks.

He was sure he was still screaming.

“Shaun.” Came Patrick’s voice. “Shaun…”

“PATRICK!” Shaun screamed out, and instead of seeing his face, he only saw…

_Blackness._

_Then he saw nothing at all. He was fading._

Fading…

When his eyes opened this time, he felt… different. Everything hurt. His eyes hurt. His cheeks hurt. His chest hurt. His groin hurt. His mouth hurt. His hands and legs hurt.

Yet, he was able to stand so easily, Crystal’s hand guiding him upwards. Her hand then dragged through his hair, with nothing but her long, black nails.

“There you go… you’re so much better now… Good job….”

Everything was numb as he nodded, and he could feel his legs practically move for him as he left.

Sully was outside, and as he stared at him, Shaun knew he must look different. But he didn’t care. He was out as soon at his head touched his chest.

 

“Nghh…” Shaun muttered, and his eyes flickered back open. His vision seemed.. strangely better.

Sitting up, he realized he was in a room. His own room, maybe?

He felt as if he was forgetting so much, now…

Sully looked to him, gasping. “Shaun! You’re awake!”

He practically bounded over to him, cupping his cheeks… a little lower than normal.

“Sully?” Shaun asked. “Is something wrong with my face?”

Sully beamed. “No!! Come check it out.”

Shaun shakily stood, and he walked to a large, full body mirror.

He stared. His hair has turned dark, almost black, and his eyes… his…. four eyes. Two more had grown underneath his normal ones, partially tilted, and lower down than Sully’s. They, along with the top ones, were slit like cats.

“Sully… I..”

“There’s more!” Sully said. “Smile for me.”

He did.

His teeth were sharp.

Blinking, Shaun absently touched his chest. It was flat. Completely.

“huh…?” Shaun mumbled.

“Oh! That!” Sully said, smiling. “Uhhh. In order to make clocks comfortable, they change your body to whatever might make you not have any physical issues. So… congrats!!!!”

“Hah..” Shaun muttered, but it was so empty.

He flicked at his suspenders. He liked them, a whole lot….

He didn’t know why, though. Maybe they reminded him of someone he used to know?

 


End file.
